


Happy Birthday

by Aire_Writes



Series: Your alpha is away [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Nesting, Omega Reader, Sex Toys, gabe is a good alpha, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aire_Writes/pseuds/Aire_Writes
Summary: You start your heat on your birthday and your mate is on the other side of the world...
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Series: Your alpha is away [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/683402
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Happy Birthday

It was both lucky and unlucky that today of all days, your birthday, you start an unexpected and unbelievably bad heat. The first wave happened while you were showering after the party. You had already asked off for the week to celebrate the holidays with your family, well what little family you had, and that little family was sent away on a mission and still hadn’t made it back yet. As sad as it was you still prepared yourself to ride out your heat alone. You turned the water the coldest you could stand it hoping it would help take the edge off of the heat.

A few hours had passed by and nothing was working! You had made a nest out of your alphas clothes, gotten all your favorite toys, and reached a few climaxes; but still, it just wasn’t enough! Tired and sore from all the work all you could do was lie there, wishing Gabriel was here… He’d wear the Reaper costume, would slowly drag his claws up your thighs while bringing his clothed hips to yours, he would nip at your neck, fist your hair, mercilessly grind his hips into you forcing you to your climax while barely being touched. Maybe even cover your face with his clothes until you were begging for air while he fucked you like a beast. But he’s not here, he’s somewhere far away, and you’re too damn tired to even move to grab your phone to sext him.

You grab one of his hoodies and put it on before flopping back down into your nest, pushing a part of the makeshift pile underneath your hips, you expose your sex to the cool air of the room. It doesn’t help much with the heat, but enough to help you start falling asleep.

—–

Reaper had wanted to be back in time to give you your gift on your birthday but like always, things hadn’t gone as planned. As soon as he was done with his mission report he hauled ass to your apartment.

It didn’t take him very long to get there, less time to wraith himself in, and even less time to get sucker punched hard enough to fall to the floor. His nostrils filled with your scent made his head spin, he had to arch his back and reach down to palm himself through his pants. Gabriel’s cock had sprung to life and cried for attention. His eyes fell on the hallway that leads to your room, he knew how he could make up for being late. Steadying himself on his feet he walked to your bedroom door, and knocked, well not knocked, more like pounded.

You woke easily, but to disoriented to figure out what caused you to completely wake up. Reaper knocked again, this time more gently.

You had no idea who it could be, everyone had gone home, and to you, Gabriel was still on a mission on the other side of the world. Had an alpha smelt your scent and broken in?!

The knocking came softer than before, you reach for the gun in your nightstand. Switching the safety off and ready to shoot, you pull yourself to the edge of the bed furthest from the door.

Whoever was on the other side started banging on the door hard enough for it to begin cracking, it sounded like they were punching, kicking, and scratching the door all at the same damn time! Then, it stopped all at once, it was dead quiet, all you could hear was your heart beating in your ear and heavy breathing.

Something came up from behind you, grabbing your arms-

“Happy birthday!”- tossing your gun away and throwing you face-first pinning you to your bed. You fought against them as hard as you could.

“Now, now, I can see you’ve been busy-” a familiar hand came into view holding one of your toys. The wave of relief that swept through your body was welcomed.

“-you must be tired, right?” He brought the tip of the toy to your lips.

“Hm?” Opening your mouth, Reaper pushed it in as far as you would allow.

“How about I help with….this?” He had taken off one of his gloves, his calloused fingers dragged slick back to your entrance.

You pushed yourself half-heartedly against him, wanting more, but also, still wanting to sleep. Laying your head down and relaxing your jaw, letting the toy fall out, you wiggled weakly against him. He let you up, his now free hands removed his mask and discarded his jacket.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, pulling you into his lip kissing the top of your head.

Your arms wrapped around him, the heat was still sending waves through your body, it was all just so intense you didn’t know if you even had the energy to talk. As if he sensed your feelings, your alpha laid you down gently, resting your head on the pillow, and brought the blanket up to cover you. He slid in behind you, kissing the back of your neck.

“Do you want me to just hold you?”

Nodding your head “yes”, you push your warm body against his cool leather. As much as you wanted to fuck, you needed to sleep, its been a long day.

His arms brought you closer to his body.

“Sorry for scaring you.” He leaned up just enough to bring his lips to yours.

“It’s ok, I knew what kind of a dramatic relationship I was getting into the first time I saw you.” You laughed at the memory, you were eavesdropping on him talking to Widowmaker about how he wanted to scare the new recruits until they pissed themselves. He has always been a fan of jump scares.

Both of you tired, horny, but happy, slowly fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
